


Love Letter

by Soffya



Series: Sakura Month 2018 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: 'I had completely forgotten this letter.' Sakura said. 'Who is that letter from?' She smiled mischievously. 'A love letter from a former patient.' Sasuke frowned. 'Are you jealous? '





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura placed a box on the floor and opened it. There were several boxes and dozens of books around her.

'What are you doing ?' Sasuke asked as he came into the living room.  
'I am looking for books that could help me with a difficult case at the hospital.'

An envelope fell from the book she was leafing through. Sakura picked it up and smiled as she read the letter inside.

'I had completely forgotten this letter.'  
'Who is that letter from ?'

Sakura smiled mischievously.

'A love letter from a former patient.'

Sasuke frowned and Sakura immediately saw that he was annoyed.

'Are you jealous ?' Sakura asked.  
'I'm not.'

His annoyance increased when Sakura burst out laughing.

'You don't have to worry. Boruto had broken his arm when he was six. I healed him and when he got home he gave me this letter.'

She handed him the letter and Sasuke saw the still hesitant words of a child who learned to write : 'Thank you Aunty Sakura. I love you very very much'. Sasuke could not help smiling. Boruto was very much his father's son. Sakura and Sasuke saw Sarada came into the living room and she said :

'I'm going to see Boruto and Mitsuki. See you tonight.'

Without waiting for an answer from her parents, Sarada went out.

'I'm sure that one day Boruto will write her a true love letter,' Sakura said.

Suddenly, Sasuke lost his smile. It was out of the question that this idiot get closer to his little girl. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sakura kissed his cheek.

'Stop thinking about a plan against Boruto and help me with these boxes while you think about the love letter you'll write to me.'

_The end___


End file.
